


local catboy really hates fleas

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fleabites, the other survivors are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: A particular version of Wilson has been accosted by itchy little buggers for the past few days.
Relationships: Charlie/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	local catboy really hates fleas

He can't stop itching.

It's these goddamn fleas. Every single Summer, he gets bitten by fleas.

He's fairly certain that nobody else is getting this. Why him?

Hell, he's been kicked out of the communal tent a few times because of the impulse to itch, he keeps excessively wriggling to try and scratch at his back or his knee or god knows where else.

This is getting utterly stupid. He got kicked out of the communal sleeping tent, for god's sake!

The shadow attempts to go and ask Charlie for some help with this, advice for dealing with flea bites.

She doesn't have any. Which is mildly predictable, given that he's the one that deals with these things, running at a bit of a higher temperature than she does, after all.

Still, he has a lot of complaints.

He's also begged to be let back into the communal tent again, only to be declined.

It ignites certain feelings within him. He doesn't want to name any of these.

Cival didn't get much sleep after that, owing it to the heat and being given only one cold thermal stone to sleep with.

He managed to drift off in the later hours of the night. Or, rather, the earlier hours of the morning.

Then woke up to a flea collar being on his neck in the afternoon.

At first, he'd panicked a bit, got tangled up in his blanket(s) and pillows, and rolled out of the tent and then went a bit mad. There may have been an attempt to try and burn it.

He eventually managed to calm down, then realized there was a note in his pockets, and he took it out to read it.

'Dearest, you keep complaining about fleas. Even in your sleep. Here's an early birthday present.'

It was signed with a C and a little doodle of a rose.

Oh dear god, he might be going full heterosexual on main.

There's also the embarrassment about wearing a collar. Then again, he also somehow lost his tie at some point, and he could easily hide it with the collar of his shirt.

And all manner of thing would be well.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i am dealing with fleas. i have so many fucking fleabites.


End file.
